


Can you feel the rain

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost time for the Ball and everyone has plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the rain

“This is a great honor people. Only four hospitals in the world get to host one of RoseGate’s Charity Balls. Nothing will go wrong and we will support it,” the Chief explained from his place at the top of the stairs, “Residents have been informed if they are working, at the ball, or off for the night. Interns are doing the same as their residents are. And you will all be doing as ordered, with no exceptions. I want this hospital to have a strong showing. Any questions?” the Chief asked, and then waited for a moment before he turned and headed up the stairs.

“Bailey.”

“Working, are we working?”

“A dress, do I need a dress and my hair?”

“Quiet!” Bailey shouted over the voices of her interns, “Now we will be going to the Ball, and hey,” She called at them as Izzie started jumping and Cristina started frowning, “all five of you will be there, women in dress, formal dress, men in Tuxes, and nice ones. Some of the richest people in the world will be there, you will not embarrass me. Understand.” she added as last looking at each one of them.

“Can we bring dates? Can I find a date in a week?” Izzie asked still jumping.

“What about being on call? Can we be on call?” Cristina asked frowning at Izzie.

“Cristina it look like we are stuck going to this,” Meredith said as she backed away from Bailey and her frown, “and we have that CT.”

“CT? What CT?” Cristina started before Meredith wacked her in the shoulder, “right that CT.”

“Enough of the Ball, am I back in surgery? Or am I still doing stitches in the pit?” Alex asked as he rolled his eyes at the others.

“Are you done with your ‘personal’ problems Karev?” Bailey said, looking at Alex.

“Yea it’s dealt with,” Alex.

Before he could say any more Bailey cut him off, “Good, you ever do that again you’re out. You have a problem with some patient, work with them anyways and if you can’t that’s my call not yours. Got me Karev?”

***

“Yarn?”

“Yes, my mother owns an internet yarn distributing site, specializing in special yarns. In some areas it’s hard to get and find,” Tess explained to Alex.

“Yarn? She knows what yarn is? She doesn’t knit or anything how did she get into Yarn?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“After Kyle and…you,” Tess started getting quite, “we needed, well something. I threw myself into RoseGate. Mom, mom threw herself into crafts, she found a local group and things grew from there, I talked with her last night,” Tess said looking at Alex.

“Did you tell her about me?” Alex asked looked down.

“Yes, I had to,” Tess started before looking at Alex, “She deserved to know, you were like a son to her. She, she’ll be up here as soon as she can. I got her a flight up here on Friday. Just in time for the Ball, the first flight up without a long layover.”

“That’s good, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about either of you. Then after a couple of years it was just too hard. I just…” Alex said letting out a breath, as he slumped down.

“You were grieving,” Tess said talking Alex’s hand in hers, “we all were. Will you go to the dance with me? Be my date?”

“What, I’m not sure-“

“I know you’re going to be there, but there with me please?” Tess asked.

“Yes I’ll go with you,” Alex said taking Tess’s other hand in his. “Do I need to pick up-”

“I have some good news Tess,” George said as he walked into the room looking up at Tess smiling, “Alex, you two are talking! That’s good,” he said as he walked over toward Tess’s bed side opposite Alex.

“Yeah O'Malley, so what’s the good news?”

“Please tell me I’ll be able to make the ball, I’m running it I have to be there. I can only do so much from here,” she asked and said holding up her PDA and gesturing to the phone.

“Yes, Shepherd will do it in the morning, you will need one last CT in the morning before he goes in and then one every 12 hours after but if they stay clean you should be fine for Saturday,” George explained as he kept his eyes on Tess.

“That’s great news George!” Tess cried pulling George into a hug.

“I’ll let you guys talk,” Alex told the others as they were hugging.

“What he isn’t telling you is that anytime you leave this hospital I want an intern with you, Karev, O'Malley or one of the others.” Doctor Shepherd added as he walked into the room as Alex walked out, “Now do you have any questions about the surgery?”

***

“So you’re on call all night and then you’re going to help operate on my brain?” Tess asked as George took a seat next to her bed.

“Well it will mostly be Doctor Shepherd operating on you, I’ll just be watching, George answered.

“Ah, can I ask you a personal question?” Tess asked.

“No, problem, I’ve asked more then a few Tess.”

“Those were for my health, this is…different,” Tess started before she stopped rubbing her hands together looking up at George.

“What is it, just ask,” George told here.

“What’s going on between you and Alex?”

“What? Nothing!? Why would you ask that?” George said fast all in one breathe.

“I’ve been asking around about him getting the dirt he wouldn’t tell me, and you’re name comes up a lot. That other intern, the tall blond, Steven I think.”

“Izzie.”

“Told me you kept trying to be Alex’s friend, she thinks you are but Alex never said anything about you. But you knew the name Kyle…” Tess finished before looking at George, just watching.

“We’ve…we’ve been seeing each other for a few months, no one know well Christian knows, I think but she wouldn’t care enough to say anything but after you showed up he stopped talking to me, he won’t even be in the same room in less Bailey makes him,” George explained looking down at the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry; I must remind him of…” Tess started before stopping.

“Of Kyle? Who is he?”

“My brother…Alex should tell you the rest.”

“Okay,” George said as he leaned back then stood up, “I should go check on other patients.”

“Wait George,” Tess called before he could leave, “will you be my date to the Ball? Please.”

“But Alex,” George started.

“No, he’s like a brother, and he has friends here, he can’t be with me all night…so will you?”

“Sure.”


End file.
